Demon
by Nightcloud108
Summary: A ghost named Demon who is invisible in the light and has thousands of minions plans to rule the earth. Please review! Lots of DS fluff!
1. Takin' Out the Trash

Note from author: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. I only own Demon in this story. Lots of D/S fluff in this fic! Its supposed to be potentially one of the last episodes.

Takin' Out the Trash

Inside of Casper High, Sam, the pretty goth girl, was waiting for her two best friends, Danny, who she had a secret crush on, and Tucker, to come to their table. " What's taking you guys!" She murmured under her breath. As Danny and Tucker walked into the lunchroom, Tucker started up the conversation, " So, you're over her now, right?" Danny had just gone out with another popular girl from school, who unfortunately had only dated him to get her last boyfriend jealous. The whole thing had made Sam incredibly jealous, not that Danny noticed. Danny nodded and sighed, " Definitely." As usual, Tucker wanted Danny and Sam together so he pushed a bit, " So, do you like any other girls now? Paulina? Sam?" This got Danny over excited, " Why would you even consider that I like Sam anymore than a friend, Tucker? You know that I so don't like her like that!" Tucker was overwhelmed by how defensive Danny was towards what he had said, " Woah, dude, I didn't mean it like that. Just sort of a side suggestion." Danny blinked and sighed.

Sam glared at Tucker. He better hadn't told Danny anything. Tucker smiled sheepishly. Sam stared at Danny as he slumped next to her on the bench. As he began to eat Friday's special, Sam started, " So, where were you guys?" Tucker and Danny looked at each other.

-Flashback-

Danny and Tucker were walking to the lunchroom when all of a sudden the box ghost jumped out, " I am the bag ghost, and you will face my doom as I dump out the containments of yesterday's Thursday special!" Danny blinked, " Aren't you the box ghost?" The box ghost looked dumbfounded and then dropped all of the trash on them, " Uh….Beware!" Danny and Tucker were now standing by a pile of garbage. Tucker sighed, " Are we doomed yet?" Mr. Lancer walked down the hallway and slipped on a banana peel. He hollered in anger, " Mr. Fenton and Mr. Foley, I suggest you clean up this trash before you both get a week's worth of detention!" Danny and Tucker were handed a garbage bag and two pairs of rubber gloves. Danny sighed, " Now we are."

-End Flashback-

Danny closed his eyes, " Lets just say we had to take out the trash." Sam rolled her eyes, " Ghost trouble?" Danny and Tucker nodded in unison, " Ghost trouble." After a while of the three sitting there speechlessly, Sam gave in to gazing at Danny lovingly. Danny noticed this but had no clue she was gazing at him, " Uh, Sam, what are you looking at?" Sam looked at Danny sheepishly and blushed deeply, " I-I…..uh.." Danny couldn't help but blushing as well. But before Sam could finish, Danny's ghost sense went off, "Not again!" Danny looked around for a ghost, but couldn't see one. Tucker raised an eyebrow, "Maybe your ghost sense is just having a breakdown, dude." Danny looked around again, " My ghost sense doesn't lie, Tuck. Maybe it's invisible."


	2. Demon

Demon

Suddenly, Danny's eyes turned yellow, " Anyway, Sam, I know you've had a crush on me since the 6th grade. Would you give it a rest? I thought you might get a hint when I went out with all those other girls, but apparently not. Now would you stop bugging me?" Sam was in tears by now, as she glared at Tucker, " How could you tell him, Tucker? How!" Sam then walked out of the lunchroom and into the girls bathroom. Danny shook his head and his eyes returned to their normal color. A shadowy figure leaped out of Danny and fazed through the wall. Tucker shook his head, " That was really low, man, real low." He walked away. Danny held his head, " Woah….what hit me?" He looked around, " Sam? Tucker?" Danny was confused, " Oh no…there was a ghost, wasn't there…..Guys!" After school, Danny found Tucker talking to Sam in the Nasty Burger. Tucker narrowed his eyes at Danny. Danny went up to Sam who looked depressed and put his hands on her shoulders, " What happened?" Sam pushed his hands off, " Don't act like you don't know! Get your hands away from me!" Danny looked even more confused, " Know about what? The last thing I remember is my ghost sense going off!" Tucker smiled, " Then it wasn't you totally reje…." Sam elbowed Tucker who continued, " saying all that mean stuff?" Danny shook his head, " What mean stuff? What did I say?" Sam smiled, despretely trying to avoid talking about it, " Oh, well it doesn't matter anymore, come on! We have to do some research on that ghost that over shadowed you." As they walked out of the Nasty Burger, Sam looked at her two best friends, " Oh, eh, Ill be right back." She ran to the old dump behind the Nasty Burger and let out a huge, " YESSSSS!" She was obviously happy that Danny hadn't figured out her secret yet.

-------------------At Danny's House---------------------------------

After a long while of searching, the three gave in. Sam sighed angrilly, " I wish I knew what ghost that was!" Danny nodded, " I think we'll need some more info on this ghost before.." He was interrupted by his eyes turning yellow, " before coming to conclusions Sam. You know what? I don't need YOUR he…." Danny pushed the ghost out of him, " Get out of me!" The ghost came out. It was a black skeleton like ghost with yellow eyes. It stood on four feet with large ears and a long sleek tail. Danny yelled, " Who are you and what do you want?" The ghost smiled, " I am Demon, and I've always been here…Maybe you just needed to open your eyes! I've finally gained enough energy to come out of hiding." It crawled under Danny's bed. Danny blinked, " Oh my gosh! I'm going ghost!" Two blue rings appeared, turning him into Danny Phantom. He went under the bed, but Demon was gone. Danny looked confused and got up. Demon phased through a neighbor's house and into Danny's again. Danny saw this, " You can teleport yourself to other beds?" Demon smiled, " Clever, eh?" Danny punched him, but it didn't effect Demon. Demon laughed, " You'll have to do better than that!" Danny let out a beam of ice which froze Demon to the wall, " And you'll have to do better than that!" Demon grinned. His body grew completely yellow and lighted the sky. No later did hundreds of ghosts appear in Danny's room. Danny sighed, " Oh great…" Tucker handed Danny the thermos. By the end of the night, Danny had sucked up all of Demon's minions. Demon gave Danny an evil grin before flying away. Sam ran up to Danny, hugged him. Danny blushed deeply and put his arms around her. Sam smiled, but broke away blushing, " Danny, are you ok?" Noticing his arms were still around Sam, he put them by his side, " I'm just glad it's the weekend." Sam and Danny looked away from each other, both nervous. Tucker began, breaking the awkward silence," Yes! Finally! The concert is this weekend!"

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I almost forgot about it!" Danny smiled, " Well at least I can have a break from this whole Demon thing and concentrate on other things." Sam smiled, " Well we should go now. Ill call you guys tomorrow and we'll get a ride to the concert." Danny nodded, " See ya!"

Humpty Horror

As Sam, Danny, and Tucker sat in their seats, Tucker grinned, "Isn't great the baseball stadium offered to hold the biggest Humpty Dumpty concert of the year?" Danny smiled, " Yeah! This concert's going to rock!" The three joined in the chanting, " Humpty! Dumpty!" Suddenly as the concert started, Demon appeared. Danny frowned, " Not again! Not now!" He grabbed the thermos, jumped off the bleachers, and turned into Danny Phantom, " Alright, Demon, its time to get back into the ghost zone, where you belong!"

Before he could do anything, he was shot back from a blast of shadows. "DANNY!" Sam and Tucker yelled. He suddenly threw a ghost ray at Demon who fell to the ground and turned yellow again, summoning… "More minions? How many do you have?" Danny yelled. Demon smiled, just getting up, " More than I need." Suddenly, tight chains held the audience against their seats. " How the heck does Demon control bleachers?" Sam exclaimed. Danny yelled, "What do you want?" Demon smiled, " To make your world just another extention of the ghost zone with me as its ruler, not that you can do anything about it. Attack Danny Phantom, minions!" Suddenly, Danny was attacked by a ghost who threw him against the side of the bleachers. Another ghost shot a ghost ray at Danny. Danny fell to the ground, almost unconscious. The crowd was in horror. Danny thought for a moment. He was hardly a challenge without his minions, but he kept on summoning more and more so…the only way to stop them from coming…would be…to make him unable to call them! Danny sighed. There was only one way out of this mess, "Or worse! You might be strong with your minions, Demon, but I'm stronger!" He flew into Demon, " Attack him! Attack Danny Phantom!" The minions hesitated for a moment, but then attacked Demon. Danny, at the same time, was getting hurt. After a long while, Danny Phantom phased out of unconscious Demon and spoke hoarsely, " Bye, Demon." He sucked Demon into the thermos. The audience was released of the chains. By now, everyone had gotten out of their seats and were running around everywhere in fear from his minions. He couldn't find Sam and Tucker! One by one, he sucked up the ghosts. Once everyone was calm, Danny looked at the Humpty Dumpty band, " Can you still give these kids a concert?" The electric guitarist smiled, " Sure!"

Danny smiled and went up to the microphone, " Are you guys ready for the ultamit concert of the year?" The crowd cheered and got back in the bleachers and into random seats. Danny Phantom turned back into Danny Fenton and pretended he was one of the many getting back into the seats. He noticed Jazz, his older sister who stopped him and smiled, " You did good, Danny. You did good." Danny smiled and went to find Sam and Tucker. The cheering had died down. The concert would start in 5 minutes, or so the announcer had said.


	3. The Real Deal

The Real Deal

Danny found Sam and Tucker talking to each other.

------Sam and Tucker's conversation------

Danny still wasn't back yet. Sam wondered what was taking him. Tucker looked at Sam, " You know, you should tell him." Sam sighed, " I know, but what if he really doesn't like me back? It's the real deal this time, Tuck!" Tucker smiled, " Don't worry, he's totally into you! Besides, you do want to end up together, right?" Sam yelled, " Tucker, you I've have a crush on him since the sixth grade! (( This is when Danny pops in.)) I love him!" Danny smiled, " Hey guys! I've been looking all over….What" Danny looked at Sam. Tucker elbowed her and whispered, " Go!" Sam glared at Tucker and whispered, " I know! I know!" Sam looked at Danny, " Uh…hi Danny!" Danny raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?" Sam blushed a deep shade of red and smiled sheepishly. She went up to Danny and held his shoulders, " I love you, Danny." Danny blushed, " Sam,… I-I love you too." The concert began to play. Tucker smiled, but then payed attention to the concert. Sam and Danny held each other's hand and looked each other, blushing. Sam smiled, " So, do you want to be a couple?" Danny blinked, " No, no.. I-I mean yes! Yes!" Sam put her arms around Danny's neck and kissed him. Danny was a bit surprised, but then held her close. Tucker blinked, " Guys, I'm right here, you know!"

Sorry for the short last chapter! Yes, yes, I know it's been done before. XD But reviews make me happy! So review!


End file.
